Mrs Uzumaki
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Kushina is bored and lonely, until Kiba comes along to keep her company. Going for a bit of a Mrs. Robinson vibe with this one. Rated M for sexual themes.


_**This was a request from Naruhina 123, I hope that it's alright and that you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Kushina Uzimaki had been extremely lonely lately. She missed when her son and her husband were home all of the time, but her husband had died on the day that their son had been born, and her son, Naruto Uzumaki, was training to be Hokage, just like his father. Naruto was never around anymore, not only because of his new duties, but also because he had a girlfriend now, and any free time that he had, he would rather spend with that girl than his mother. This left Kushina alone ninety percent of time.

Then one day one of her son's childhood friends came over to see if Naruto was there. Kushina was surprised, because the Inuzuka hadn't actually gone over to their house since before they had been in the academy. Kushina was shocked to see how much the boy had grown. He was nineteen years old, so it had been over a decade since she had seen him for longer than a passing hello in the street.

He was tall and muscular, unlike her late-husband who had been a little shorter and on the lean side. The Inuzuka had completely disheveled hair, and a crazy smile that could counter Kushina's any day. She had felt embarrassed because she had kept him in the doorway so long, and so she had eventually invited him in.

It turned out that Kiba was lonely as well. His team mates were both from highly honored and respectable clans. Yes the Inuzuka's were some of the best animal specialists in Konoha, but their clan wasn't important beyond their shinobi jobs, where the Hyuuga and Aburame were held in high esteem even through the civilians. This made it so that Kiba's teammates always had important meetings to attend to and often left Kiba wandering around by himself.

After that day Kiba and Kushina started spending a lot of time together. She taught him how to cook, even though she wasn't the best at it herself, while he was a natural. Kushina could have sworn that he knew how to cook before she had started to teach him, but had faked not knowing so that they had an excuse to hang out with each other.

Relationships between the Inuzuka and the Uzimaki had always been hit or miss. Characteristics within both of the clans were that their members were rowdy and blunt. This meant that they either got along swimmingly, or their relationship hit the water with a splat and left them rivals. Kiba Inuzuka and Kushina Uzumaki however, clicked immediately and grew to love being together. They calmed each other's loneliness, and gave each other something to look forward to each day.

…

"So you're sticking with the story that you're single?" Kushina asked Kiba as they started cleaning up the kitchen from their latest "cooking lesson."

"Yes, I am," Kiba stated as he stuck his finger into the leftover dango dough.

"I can't believe that a guy like you is single," Kusina laughed as she stared at the flour that covered the boy.

"And I can't believe that a woman like you was actually married," Kiba retorted as he motioned to the mess around the kitchen.

Kushina slapped Kiba in the arm playfully. If the comment about her being married in the past tense, had come from anyone else, she would have shown them why she was the Red Hot Habanero of the Leaf, but for some reason she didn't mind it coming from this kid. He had helped her move on. She didn't want to admit it, but she was had developed feelings for the Inuzuka, and was having a harder and harder time keeping it to herself.

"Well there has to be at least one girl that you're interested in," Kushina prodded. She was starting to act like a school girl, asking who he had a crush on, hoping that it was her at all costs.

"Well, there is this one girl," Kiba started to explain before Kushina interrupted him.

"So why don't you go for her?" Kushina asked. "I'm sure she'd say yes if you just ask."

"I don't know, Kushina. I'm nervous to," Kiba confessed.

"And why are you nervous? You're handsome, and smart, and you have a great personality, you know," Kushina praised. "So what's holding you back?"

"She's more experienced than me, and I'm scared that she'd make fun of me if she ever found out that I'm not experienced," Kiba fumbled the words out of his mouth.

"More experience in what? Sex?" Kushina asked.

Kiba nodded his head as he walked over to the sink to wash dishes, also so he could hide the blush that had spread across his face.

"Then why don't you get experience?" Kushina asked.

"And how do I go about doing that?" Kiba asked, the blush on his face wasn't showing through his voice.

"You can just ask, you know," Kushina explained.

"Ask who?" Kiba demanded.

"Anyone really, but if you wanted my help with anything, I would be more than happy to oblige," Kushina stated. Her face had turned a little pink, and her heart was beating fast. She was nervous that she could have said something wrong, or that if Kiba wasn't interested that she would lose her best friend.

"You?" Kiba asked, his gaze still buried in the dishes.

"Yes me, who better to show you the ropes than someone who knows them?" Kushina suggested.

"But it would just be like the cooking lessons, right. You'd just be teaching me something new?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, nothing between us would change, you know, that is unless you get too attached," Kushina smirked. And she was telling the truth, she had already fallen for the boy, it was just his feelings that she had to be careful about. It wasn't like sleeping with each other was breaking any laws either. Neither of them were married, and he was of legal age to fuck. The only issue would be if Naruto found out, then he might be upset with her, but he was never home anyway, so there was nothing that he could do about it.

"I guess that wouldn't be all that bad," Kiba mused under his breath. "Okay, Kushina, I'll take you up on that offer."

Kushina grinned to herself. She tried her best to keep from squealing with joy. It had been a long time since she had someone in bed, so she wanted some time to prep. Mostly she wanted to shave both her legs and her bikini area, so that his first experience could be as smooth as possible.

"So tomorrow will be lesson one," Kushina stated.

"Oh, not today?" Kiba asked, he almost looked saddened by the fact that he was going to have to wait another day.

"No," Kushina stated. "If we started today, then you might think that it will get you out of having to help me clean up the kitchen. You know!"

Kushina looked around herself at her disaster of a kitchen. Maybe they had gotten a bit carried away with throwing the ingredients at each other. Kiba still had some sugar on his lip, and Kushina was tempted to lean in and lick it off for him, but she didn't want to scare him off.

"Well, then, Should I show up a bit later tomorrow then?" Kiba asked.

"Why would you do that?" Kushina asked.

"Don't people not have sex in the middle of the day?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba sweetie," Kushina said, as her voice dropped a couple octives so that she sounded as seductive as possible. "People have sex whenever they find the time, you know." She punctuated her statement by licking the sugar off of his lip, hoping that he just saw it as part of her gag.

A bright red blush flew over Kiba's cheeks as he stood there in front of her.

"I thought we weren't starting until tomorrow," Kiba asked.

"Well, I changed my mind, we'll start lesson one today: getting comfortable," Kushina announced. "The most important part of being intimate is being comfortable in your body and with your partner's body. You know?"

"But I'm already comfortable with you," Kiba stated with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you now?" Kushina asked with a grin.

"Yes. Or at least I think I am."

"Well, let's put that to a test," Kushina suggested as she walked over to Kiba and invaded his personal space. "Are you okay with this?"

Kiba nodded in response. Kushina moved her hand and placed it on his shoulder, then asked with a raised eyebrow if he was still comfortable. Kiba nodded again. Kushina slowly moved her hands over the boy's body: from the shoulder, to the chest, to his side, down his hips. Kushina tried to keep it as PG as possible for her first exploration.

"Maybe you are comfortable around me, you know," Kushina observed as a grin crossed her face. "Now it's your turn, Kiba."

This is when Kiba went bright red. Sure he was grinning, and he was doing his best to look as relaxed as possible, but he was bright red.

"Go ahead," she prodded.

So Kiba raised his hand to place it on her shoulder. Kushina nodded to tell him that she was okay with it. He moved his hand to her back instead of forward to her chest, then it travelled down her back and moved to her side, where he left it resting.

"What was that?" Kushina demanded.

"What? I ran my hands along your body," Kiba protested.

"You're never going to get laid like that, you know, pussy hands," Kushina yelled, starting to get flustered.

"W-well," Kiba stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "You didn't touch anywhere inappropriate on me."

Kushina couldn't argue with his logic, she hadn't touched him inappropriately. She quickly remedied that by slapping him on the ass. As soon as her hand landed, Kiba's smiling face turned into one of pure shock. He wasn't in pain, he was just shocked.

"You-you-you. You spanked me."

"Yes I did, you know, so what are you going to do about it," Kushina asked with a smile.

"I'm going to get you back for it," Kiba grinned.

Kiba then grabbed a kitchen towel and started to twirl it around, ready to strike Kushina's ass with it. A mock look of horror spread across Kushina's face as she started to back herself out of the kitchen.

"Inuzuka, don't you dare," she screamed as she bolted out of the room. Kiba chased her with a wild grin on his face. The tip of the towel hit its mark twice, before Kushina ran herself into a dead end. She turned around, as to protect her ass and screamed when Kiba wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He ran back into the kitchen, with her screaming in his arms.

"Put me down! Put me down! I'll kill you, you know?" Kushina yelled as fists struck her captor uselessly.

"No you won't," Kiba stated as he put her back on her feet, but he still didn't let go of her. His one hand travelled up her side and wrapped around to brush underneath her breast, before slowly running back down her side and resting on her ass.

"So you just needed to loosen up?" Kushina asked as a light blush crossed her face from the touch. No one had touched her like this in almost twenty years, not since her husband.

"I guess so," Kiba grinned as he pulled her in tighter.

Kushina tilted her head up to look at Kiba's face. Kiba looked down at her and planted a kiss on her nose.

"You're a pussy, you know," Kushina grinned up at him.

"I guess we'll see for sure if I am or not tomorrow," Kiba grinned back at her, before he went in for a kiss.

It wasn't a long or passionate kiss, it was sloppy and unrehearsed. Kushina tried to take charge to teach the boy how it was done, but he was too eager and too happy, so she let him have it.

"I'll teach him tomorrow," Kushina thought to herself as she led her "student" into the kitchen to help her finish cleaning up.

….

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Kushina had shaved her legs that morning, and her bikini area, and she was all set to go. Where it normally felt like Naruto left too quickly in the morning, but this morning Kushina couldn't get him out of the house quick enough. Naruto, being the knuckle head that he is, just took it as his mother finally being excited about him living his dreams, and ran out of the house without even eating breakfast.

Naruto typically left the house at nine, which meant that Kiba typically showed up at eleven. Kushina had gotten Naruto out of the house at eight-thirty this morning, which meant that Kushina had a possible three hours before Kiba would show up.

Condoms. Kushina had totally forgot about the fact that she would need condoms. She hadn't needed them since way before Naruto was born, because she and Minito had been trying for a baby, and any condoms that she had left would be expired. She couldn't go out and buy them, because even though Konoha was one of the great Shinobi villages, it was still small enough that word got around pretty quickly. She would have to make Kiba pick some up when he got here, which meant waiting even longer. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kiba showed up at ten, an hour before he usually did, and was shocked when Kushina sent him straight back out with a demand for condoms. It took him ten minutes to buy the condoms and to be back at the doorstep of the Uzumaki house. Kiba walked in and handed Kushina the condoms before he settled into the living room.

"So how does this work?" Kiba asked as he shuffled in his seat a little bit, showing how awkward the situation really was for him.

"Well," Kushina pondered. "I guess that we have to pick a spot. You know."

"Why not here on the couch?" Kiba offered as he patted the spot on the couch next to him.

Kushina went to sit next to him and moved her hand onto his knee. She leaned in to kiss, him, but before her lips made contact with his she whispered, "Let me take the lead."

Kiba nodded, and Kushina enveloped his lips with hers. She parted her lips, initiating that her bottom lip would be on the bottom, this also gave her most of the control in the kiss. He parted his lips to match hers and soon she slipped her tongue into his warm mouth. The warmth of his mouth was wonderfully contrasted with the coolness of his tongue against hers.

Kushina moved her hands up to the sides of his face and pulled him in closer to her. There was no possible ways that their faces could get closer together, but it also confirmed that she didn't want him to pull away. Kiba followed her move by moving his hands down to her hips. He wasn't touching her ass, but his hands were close enough.

Kiba pulled away slightly, and Kushina moved her lips to the side of his neck. She moved them slowly, only stopping to leave little nips along his neck.

"Is this okay?" Kiba asked.

"You need to loosen up, you know?" Kushina instructed.

Kiba nodded before moving his hands a down a little bit further to grab her ass. Kushina let out a small squeak at the motion, but kept at her task.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked again.

"Noise is typically a good thing with me, you know," Kushina explained. "If a girl goes silent or pulls away, that's when you have to worry."

Kiba nodded again before gripping Kushina's ass tighter. Kushina let out another yelp, but she moved her face so that Kiba could see the satisfied grin on it. Kiba took this opportunity to pull Kushina onto his lap. She started out sitting on his lap princess style before she adjusted so that she was straddling him. She could now feel his throbbing member between her legs.

Their lips reconnected and their "lesson" turned into a fight for dominance. Kiba tangled his fingers in her hair. Kushina moved her hips so that they were rubbing against his member. Kiba moved one of his hands down to her breast and massaged them, which caused Kushina to let out small sexy sounds.

It didn't take long for hands to travel up shirts, and even less time for shirts to come off entirely. Kushina was winning the battle for dominance as she sat straddling over Kiba, who was laying on the couch at this point. She sat up, with her hands on either side of Kiba's shoulders as she propped herself up on top of him. Her read hair dangled in his face and tickled his nose.

"Are we going to do this?" Kushina asked Kiba as he stared up at her.

She could tell that her hair was messy, and the makeup that she had applied earlier that morning was probably smudged to ruin, and revealed her pink chapped lips. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she hovered over him, and she could feel the hardness of his cock beneath her, which told her that the answer would probably be yes, but she still wanted to give him the opportunity to back down if he wanted to.

"Hell yeah," Kiba yelled as he started to wiggle up from under her.

Kiba's hands went to his hips to pull down the pants that he was wearing, before Kushina's hands stopped him.

"Allow me."

Kiba relented and Kushina hooked her thumbs under the waist bands of both his pants and boxers. With one swift motion, both layers that were protecting Kiba's manhood from the open were removed. There stood Kiba's erect manhood, in all of its glory.

Kushina tossed Kiba's pants to the floor and moved her hands over to his cock. She gently stroked the sides as she looked up to Kiba's face. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure and he was biting his lower lip. Kushina gripped his cock a little tighter before removing her bra with her free hand.

Kushina was almost forty at this point, but she was born and raised a Shinobi, so her body remained I good shape. Her boobs didn't sag as she released them, they didn't exactly bounce either, but at least they didn't sag. Kiba stared up at Kushina's breasts with wide eyes. Kushina grabbed his hand and moved it up to her chest, while pumping his cock with her other hand.

Kiba gently moved his hands to fully explore her chest, and Kushina grinned down at him. He was hard, and he was starting to lose a bit of control, but he hadn't finished yet. No boy who was having sex for the first time would have lasted this long. So just as sure as Kushina knew that Kiba had lied about not knowing how to cook in order to spend more time with her, Kushina knew that he was lying about being unexperienced as well. She continued to play along though, just as she had played along with him not knowing how to cook.

"Are you ready?" Kushina asked as she leaned over Kiba, her chest dangling playfully in his face, to grab the condoms.

"I think so," Kiba grinned.

"You think so, or you are?" Kushina clarified, because she wanted to make sure that he was completely comfortable with this.

"I am," Kiba responded as he propped himself up and licked her sensitive nipple.

Kushina gasped as she felt his tongue brush her nipple. Yeah, this kid was definitely experienced.

Kushina got back into her original position and slid the condom over his length. She then turned to the edge of the couch and seductively slid out of her pants and underwear. Kiba bit his bottom lip as he took in the sight of her as she positioned herself over top of him.

Kushina grabbed Kiba's cock and held it in place as she slid herself over it. She gasped as her unprepared opening was stretched to fit his length. She moaned as she pulled off of him a bit, so that they both had room to remember. Kushina used her legs to lower herself down and to lift herself off of him. After a few minutes of this Kiba joined into the motion, as he desperately thrust himself into her.

Neither of them lasted long. Kiba, who had already been getting worked on before he was inserted came first. Kushina, who hadn't had sex in almost twenty years, followed close behind him.

Kushina collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his chest. Kiba pulled her throw blanket from on the back on the couch on top of them before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your hair's really pretty you know," Kiba said.

"Only one other person has ever said that to me, you know? And you know what came of that?" Kushina mumbled as he buried her face into Kiba's bare chest and fell asleep to him petting her hair.


End file.
